


Trust Our Love

by jjoopea



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Fluff attempted, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjoopea/pseuds/jjoopea
Summary: Jinyoung sees something scandalous on Mark's laptop. A prompt emotional awakening to the reality of markjinson follows. A weird meta fic with a twist.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 22





	Trust Our Love

Jinyoung slams the laptop shut and tosses it aside. His fury is palpable, but no one is currently present to experience it but himself. The angrier he gets, the more he stills. Even in the privacy of his own home, it wouldn't sit well on his conscious to disfigure the perfectly sculpted image of level-headedness he works so hard to maintain. He waits on pause, unmoving and silent until he takes a measured inhale to maintain some semblance of calm.

"I will find whoever wrote this and kill them with my own bare hands," he exhales with only the slightest twitch of annoyance.

Saying it out loud gives Jinyoung the mental space to think more clearly. He regrets the decision to "accidentally" read a story left in an open window on Mark's laptop. Now that the deed is done, there's just no way to unsee it. The worst part is knowing that he's not even mad about the salacious story for any of the right reasons.The explicit images were painted so vividly that Jinyoung can still see them flickering past the insides of his eyelids like a private showing of a banned skin flick. _Fingertips lingering across toned skin... wet lips pressed against naked hips..._ He shakes his head in an attempt to forget how truly addicting of a read it was.

Jinyoung knows how to maintain a good idol image from years of careful practice. A story like this should make him angry about a lot of things, considering... "but at least it's not written in Korean, right?" Jinyoung muses.

A derisive laugh escapes his lips following this moment of blatant stupidity. He fleetingly wonders exactly how many languages he would find racy Markjinson fics written in... and decides he better not look into it. 

Jinyoung leans back into the couch with a sigh that ruffles his unstyled bangs. He really should have listened when Mark warned him not to read it. He smooths a hand over Mark's laptop sitting innocently on the couch next to him, feeling a little apologetic for abusing it in his moment of anger. Or was it a moment of embarrassment? He had lamely hoped his English wouldn't be good enough, but was surprised at the guilt he felt once he found out that he actually could read it. He never thought he'd feel so conflicted about how beneficial Mark and Jackson were to his English fluency, but he honestly read and understood this particular story a little too well. Leave it to Jackson and Mark to teach him all the right vocabulary for sexy times...

The keypad outside his apartment beeps. Jinyoung looks toward the door to his right, but before he even gets a chance to feel alarmed, it clicks open to reveal an adorably fluffy-haired Mark.

"Hey! Jinyoung!" Mark calls as the door shuts and auto-locks behind him.

"Hey hyung," Jinyoung replies as he stands in greeting, momentarily forgetting that someone just entered his apartment with a passcode only he should know. His attention diverts instead toward the feeble wobble in his voice after having just read a less than appropriate work of fiction about the very man standing before him... Jinyoung only just resists the urge to cringe in embarrassment.

Mark kneels down just inside the doorway to pull off his shoes. He looks up through his bangs with a flirtatious smile when Jinyoung draws near.

Jinyoung gulps like a fish out of water, desperately trying to think of anything but the fic. When Mark rises and tosses his hair out of his eyes like the perfect image of a model that he is, it takes all of Jinyoung's strength to keep himself from swooning.

A mysterious look passes over Mark's attractive features before he settles back into an easy smile. Jinyoung locks up in panic at the thought of being caught appreciating the view. Before either of them can say anything though, they hear the keypad beeping and the door opens again.

"Jinyoung-ah~!"

At the sound of that sing-songing voice, Jinyoung melts instantly. He bows his head to cover the crinkly-eyed smile that blooms on his face. It's an automatic response to Jackson's signature high-tone aegyo, a Jinyoung trademark everyone can easily recognize by now. Mark can only laugh in response as he welcomes Jackson into Jinyoung's apartment.

Jinyoung turns away to stalk back to the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in one hand and clenching a fist with the other. Today's recurring theme must be cringe-worthy embarrassment. He really should not have read that fic.

He finally recognizes the more pressing issue at hand and drops his arms to his sides with a hollow laugh.

"They made plans to meet at my place without telling me. How the hell do they always figure out my passcode?" He wonders out loud even though he knows Mark and Jackson will never reveal their tricks.

Jackson kicks off his shoes and the pair of unexpected visitors tromps further into the apartment.

"You brought food!" Mark crows happily at sight of the white takeout bag in Jackson's hand.

Jinyoung plops back down onto the couch in defeat. Knowing his defenses are somehow always weaker against the all-mighty Wang Gae, Jinyoung deliberately avoids making eye contact with Jackson. Luckily, he's too busy greeting Mark at the moment to notice. Jinyoung slumps against the arm of the couch, deliberately wrinkling his expression into a frown that doesn't quite disguise his fondness as he watches the pair do... whatever it is they're doing right now. Talking, laughing, getting hyped for no goddamned reason. Jinyoung realizes it doesn't really matter because he's happy to see them all the same.

"What's wrong, Park gae?" Jackson suddenly asks as he deposits the bag on the kitchen counter and bolts to Jinyoung's side. His socked feet skid to a stop next to the couch and he bends down to peer into Jinyoung's eyes.

"Why, what's up?" Mark asks as he appears close behind to look over Jackson's shoulder.

Jinyoung blinks and tries to think of something to say. Jackson gently places his hands on Jinyoung's cheeks to tilt his face up for closer inspection. Jinyoung's mind goes blank as he looks back and forth between two sets of eyes showing mirrored looks of curious concern. He squirms a little under Jackson's touch, worrying that the ever-shrewd Wang Gae will feel the heat rising in his cheeks. At this proximity it wouldn't be so hard for Jinyoung to rise up off the couch and close the distance between their lips. But would it be Jackson's or Mark's? He catches Mark's eyes following the subtle bob of his adam's apple as he swallows nervously. A new swell of heat burns through Jinyoung's cheeks.

Completely oblivious to the passing Markjin moment, Jackson aims to ease the tension with comic relief. He squishes Jinyoung's cheeks and scrunches up his own nose with an adoring squeal.

"Sad Park puppy is so cute! Or are we looking at angry Park Gae right now? It actually doesn't matter," Jackson talks mostly to himself as he tilts his head from side to side, moving Jinyoung's head at the same time. 

"Stop squishing him, Jackson! Do you know how much this face is worth?!" Mark playfully slaps Jackson's hands away as the latter lets out an infectious peal of laughter.

"Valid point, Mark-hyung. But seriously, cut it out with the eyes, Jinyoung. I know you're happy to see us. And I brought dinner!"

Markson, but really mostly Jackson, starts hollering all sorts of celebratory noises at the reminder of food. Jinyoung blinks on blandly as his best friends somehow "party hard" right in front of him over their dinner. He really should be used to this behavior by now, but the ease at which Jackson's sensitivity is overturned by trivial hype never ceases to catch Jinyoung off guard. And here he thought he was going to have to act his way out of an awkward situation.

"Perfect timing," Jinyoung consoles himself, idly wondering why he suddenly feels so melancholy.

Meanwhile, Mark and Jackson have moved to the kitchen island without giving Jinyoung another glance. Mark bustles about the cabinets pulling out bowls and utensils as Jackson arranges and pops the lids off the containers of steaming food. Unhappy with the takeout visuals, he eventually pesters Mark into bringing out more dishware onto which he promptly dumps out the contents of each container. Mark chastises him for making extra dishes, but agrees the spread looks much nicer now.

Jinyoung sits forward on the couch to prop his elbow on his knee and drops his chin into his palm. The loves of his life take control of his kitchen now the same way they took control of his heart some time ago. He's never had the guts to outright tell them how he feels, but he was kind of hoping they would have gotten the hint by now, after years and years of deliberate flirting, not-so-disguised skinship and plenty of innuendo... though he can't deny the countless times he went out of his way to make it very clear it was all just an act for fan service... How dare someone write and publish his best kept secret for the whole world to read?!

Jinyoung's train of thought halts as he reaches a state of equal parts deep inner turmoil and pure existential horror. What if his best kept secret was never much of a secret to begin with?

It takes all Jinyoung's remaining energy to push this fear aside, but the void it leaves behind leads his thoughts back to his favorite details in the fic. Before long, he's lost in the raunchy imagery again. Domestic Markson quickly becomes a blurry backdrop to the various Markjinson scenes now playing through his imagination on endless loop.

Mark stops short after he sets the last cup down on the counter. "Jackson..." he begins without taking his eyes off Jinyoung. "I thought you were joking about the sad puppy eyes?" He turns to give Jackson a worried frown.

"I was," Jackson answers as he finishes filling the nearest cup with water and tosses the takeout bag into the trash. "He's fake-pouting because we figured out his paascode again, but we both know he secretly loves it when we surprise him like this," he continues confidently, but falters at the sight of Mark's frown.

Mark nudges his chin toward Jinyoung, silently urging Jackson to look and when he does, Jackson's own confused pout turns into a look of genuine concern. He side-eyes Mark, wordlessly asking what to do about the beautiful man sitting like a strange, sad statue in the living room.

"Go check on him," Mark mouths with a shooing motion. He jerks his head to the side a little threateningly when Jackson freezes up in low-key panic.

Wang Gae knows that sometimes it's better to let Park Gae stew alone in his thoughts whenever he gets like this, but Mark Gae doesn't seem to think this is the right way to handle things today. He obeys his hyung's command and tiptoes around the island, but makes a split-second decision to pull Mark along with him for moral support. They creep up towards Jinyoung and kneel down to meet him at eye level.

"Hey."

Jackson's voice is softer than Mark's ever heard it. He watches as Jackson reaches out to touch Jinyoung's face again. Mark scoots in closer to Jackson's side until they're flush at the shoulders and offers a second hand to place on Jinyoung's other cheek.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asks again as Mark smolders into a look that silently echos the same question. 

Jinyoung is brought out of his day dream when he registers the scratchy rasp of Jackson's voice. He focuses on the two faces before him, taking note of the growing concern visible in their identical expressions. He feels weak under their coupled gaze, but he doesn't want Markson to see the tears threatening to well up at any moment. Jinyoung drops his head and leans forward until he makes contact, his forehead pressing against the tight seam between their shoulders. The words he's been dying to say roll to the tip of his tongue, but they evaporate as soon as Mark and Jackson each wrap an arm around him from either side. Jinyoung allows himself the joy of being folded into their combined hug for five long seconds. Another second longer and he might burst into tears, so Jinyoung pushes to break through the barrier made by their shoulders.

"Let's eat!" Jinyoung nearly shouts as he jolts to standing, knocking Mark and Jackson off balance. Jackson uses the momentum to roll into a graceful face plant while Mark clumsily bounces back on his butt and stares after Jinyoung in disappointment.

Jinyoung's voice is too loud with false cheeriness as he strides into the kitchen. Mark and Jackson regroup at the foot of the couch where they share a meaningful look, more worried than hurt by Jinyoung's refusal of comfort. Keeping an eye on the back of Jinyoung's head, Jackson leans in to whisper into Mark's ear.

"Are you sure he read it?" 

Mark nods and whispers back, "Isn't it obvious?"

"When has he not been obvious."

Jackson rolls his eyes and stands before reaching down to help Mark up to his feet. They enter the kitchen to find Jinyoung replacing their water cups with wine glasses. Mark raises a wry eyebrow when Jinyoung pulls an unopened bottle of wine out of the pantry. Jackson responds with a shrug. A little liquid courage might be the perfect thing right now.

Jinyoung takes a seat at the shorter side of the kitchen counter. Mark and Jackson sit across from each other, adjacently on either side of Jinyoung, who can't help but feel a little trapped. Jackson uncorks and pours the wine and as soon as his glass is full, Jinyoung downs the whole glass in one go.

Jackson gives Mark a careful but pointed look as they clink their glasses over Jinyoung's empty one. They eat quietly, daring only to make wary eye contact even though it's apparent their host isn't paying any attention. Jinyoung pours himself another glass of wine after a couple bites of food, careful to keep his eyes downcast. He alternates between taking large sips of wine and chewing, deceptively neutral in his storm of calm and quiet.

Jinyoung soon finishes off the bottle with his fourth glass of wine and Jackson walks over to the pantry to pull out another. By the time Mark and Jackson finish their second glasses, they break the silence with idle wine-fueled chatter. The meal may be winding down, but the buzz is only just getting started.

It isn't until a silly comment from Jackson prompts a stupid dad joke from Mark that Jinyoung finally starts to giggle. Markson shares a relieved smile as Jinyoung's posture relaxes. They all break out into a chorus of laughter when Jackson praises Mark for making moody Jinyoung laugh. Then Jackson stands and launches into a story about... something Jinyoung doesn't quite catch through the haze of alcohol. He glances over at Mark who leans into his palm to listen attentively. Jinyoung crosses his arms and turns to watch Jackson rather than listen to him, but he wears a dopey smile that reassures Jackson's enthusiastic storytelling all the same.

When Jackson returns to his seat at the end of his story, Mark laughs and makes an appropriate comment that spurs on a new Markson debate. While Jinyoung no longer feels the need to continue drinking, the other two finish off the second bottle of wine as they argue back and forth. Their cheeks redden and it even gets a little heated when Jackson refuses to agree, but it's all in good spirits. 

Getting a tad impatient with all the talking, Jinyoung stretches a leg out towards Jackson. His foot catches at Jackson's heel as he reaches his other foot out in Mark's direction. They're all sitting close enough, so it's rather easy for Jinyoung to pull them together in a tangle of legs and feet under the small counter without betraying anything on his wine-flushed face. 

Jackson's eyebrow raises suggestively as he looks between Mark and Jinyoung. "What do you think you're doing, Mark-hyung?" He wrongfully accuses before fixing Jinyoung with a dark stare of exaggerated lust. He's too tipsy to gauge Jinyoung's mood, so he sticks to pulling comical reactions, at least for now. 

Mark presses tongue to cheek in an attempt to mask his pleasure at this unexpected progression of events and flails his feet around to kick the idiots away. "Stop blaming me and start cleaning up if you're done eating!" he mockingly chides.

Mark and Jackson watch as Jinyoung pouts in the wake of his failed attempt at... what, exactly? Mark and Jackson aren't entirely sure, but whatever this is, they're enjoying it thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get the idea out of my head... thank you for reading~ and please remember...
> 
> Black lives matter. Do not spread silence.


End file.
